Movie Night
by caylender
Summary: Deciding what movie to watch is possibly one of the most difficult tasks imaginable, especially when you're with a hyper Dean Ambrose who only picks the worst movies available on Netflix. Sometimes Seth wonders why he hangs out with Dean... Dialogue fic
So Captain gave me this prompt, and since she's been sick all week, I decided to take her up on it. I haven't written a straight up dialogue fic in quite some time, so I hope this isn't confusing.

 **Prompt:** Dialogue fic with Dean and Seth arguing over what movie to watch on Netflix

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone from the WWE, Netflix, or any of the mentioned movies.

 **AN:** I've been working on a multi-chaptered fic for the last couple weeks. If I'm motivated today, I might post the first chapter. :)

* * *

"I don't get why you don't wanna just watch the _Avengers_ movie again. It's such a good movie."

"No _p_ e." Dean popped the "p" sound.

"What do you mean 'nope'? That's not a real response."

"No _p_ e"

"You liked it! You told me you like it."

"True"

"So why don't you wanna watch it?"

"Because"

"That's not a reason, Dean!"

"Mmm hmmm"

"Ugh, why must you make my life harder than it has to be?" Seth's tone became almost whiny.

"I'm only here to spread my charm."

"Oh, you're spreading something alright, and I wouldn't call it charm."

"Yeah? And what would you call it, Mr. Architect?"

"Bullshit"

Dean smirked but didn't say anything in return.

"Don't give me that look," Seth said.

"What look?" Dean's smirk was still very present.

"The one on your face right now."

"I can't see my own face."

"You're impossible. Why do I spend time with you?"

"To be fair, it would be hard for you to run away. You know with the the whole knee injury," Dean said with a vague gesture to Seth's knee. "I'm just the company you don't invite over and you can't kick me out."

"You know, I'm not a cripple. I can kick you out easily."

"Yeah? That right?"

"Easily. With the literal boot to arse deal."

Dean snorted. "Go ahead. Impress me then."

Seth glanced at the front door and back at Dean. "Nah, the door is way too far away. and I'm too lazy. Maybe later if you really annoy me."

"So that'll give me a good hour and a half if I'm on good form. I'm looking forward to it then."

Seth sighed. "Let's pick something from Netflix then?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Okay, what do you wanna watch?"

"That one there."

"No way"

"Ah, come on, Seth!"

"No"

"I'm actually giving you a suggestion and you're not gonna listen to me?"

"No _p_ e"

"But Seth, this looks promising!"

"We're not watching _Zombeavers_."

"Come on! Listen. Wildlife takes on a whole new meaning when vacationing students are assaulted by a pack of undead rodents?"

"No"

"Sounds like an instant classic!"

"No, pick another."

"Fine, how about _Avalanche Sharks_?"

"The ski bums and bunnies at this resort are in for an avalanche of trouble? It's got fins, teeth and a killer appetite?" Disbelief laced Seth's voice. "That's nearly as bad as _Zombeavers_. Just no, Dean!"

"You're no fun."

"Never claimed to be."

"Stick in the mud"

"Weirdo"

"Wet blanket"

"Jerk"

"Heh, that's not not true."

Seth rolled his eyes.

" _Sharknado_?"

"Just no"

"Ah, come on!"

"Don't pout at me!"

"I'm not pouting."

"Yeah, you are. Your lower lip is out and everything."

"I don't pout. I'm too manly to pout."

"What are you a Vaudevillian now?"

"I could be."

"I'd rather see you tag team with Zayn."

"Fan of Team Beefeaters?" Dean asked in a smug tone.

"Please tell me that's not going to be your tag team name? You can do way better than that!" Seth said, exasperatedly.

"Yeah? Like what?"

"I dunno...Something like InZayn Asylum?"

Dean was silent for a moment before muttering something under his breath.

"What was that, Deano?"

"That's not a bad suggestion."

Seth grinned and opened his mouth.

"Don't start, Seth."

Seth closed his mouth, shaking his head.

"That one! Let's watch that one! Here, give me the remote! Ha!"

Seth sighed. "Why do you wanna watch this one? _Children of the Corn_ is an awful movie."

Dean grinned. "You just hate how much the setting looks like your home. I wonder if this movie was filmed here in Iowa. Hmm…"

"It's in Nebraska, not Iowa."

"Whatever you say, Seth. You're just freaked out that you're going to be abducted when you drive to your gym and sacrificed by a horde of kids because you're over the age of 18!"

Seth pulled a face. "Fine, you win. Let's watch _Sharknado_."

Dean grinned in triumph. "Bring on the bad acting, the flying sharks, and the sequels!"

Seth just groaned.

* * *

Review or you'll be forced by a grumpy Dean to watch terrible, one-star movies.


End file.
